Wireless headsets are popular devices for active cell phone users. The portability and convenience of wireless headsets have convinced professional and amateur users alike to switch from wired headsets and conventional cell phone speakers and microphones. Wireless headsets generally may include one or more components for transmitting sound (e.g., a speaker), one or more components for receiving sound (e.g., a microphone), and one or more signaling components (e.g., a radio), the combination of these components enabling a user to wirelessly listen to an audio message and/or participate in a conversation.
Conventionally, wireless headsets are used in conjunction with cell phones. A user may, for example, have a cell phone in his or her pocket, the cell phone being simultaneously in communication with both a cell tower and a wireless headset affixed to the user's ear or head. The user may view information associated with a current phone call on a display on either the phone or the headset.
If a user, however, wishes to use the wireless headset with multiple communication devices (e.g., cell phone and work or home phone), existing solutions fall short. Furthermore, if a user wants to receive audio announcement information about an incoming call, again existing solutions fall short. Finally, if a user wants the ability to connect to a remote person or location using audio commands, headset solutions do not handle such commands in as simple and centralized a method as possible.